A Princess of a Dead Race
A Princess of a Dead Race is a story about Exit, her story, meeting the saiyans Goku and Vegeta, and meeting the trio of relatives: Carba, Sukimu, and Brusa. Her past will not be revealed and/or be revealed in another special on a different wiki due to the graphic content in her past that is too inappropriate for this wikia. Episode 1- Princess Tales http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrQjs_fYMec- Theme song plays Exit: Extomankioplarion is my name..But I feel weird..I really miss my people but they treated me like s**t..What do I do? Exit: No.. Plarons don't CRY! Ugh..Who am I talking to? I have years before I reach anywhere NEAR a habitable planet! WOAAAAH!! I"m not supposed to be going northeast! It's supposed to be northwest! Ugh..How could a simplistic Ice-jin's blast divert my Elite made Plaron ship!! RAAAHHH!!! Age 772, Planet Earth Exit: Yo, Yo, Yo! Itz me, Extomankioplarion! Just call me Exit, for f***k's sake. Gohan: Oh my god.. It's WAY stronger than Cell! Chi Chi: Gohan!! But..Wait! Not again! So much like Goku.. Gohan: Tell me why you're here! Exit: Woah! Chill! I aint here to kill this place! You're kinda cute, yourself! Anyway, I don't like talkin bout my past cuz it's crazy, and I'm here to seek refuge for myself cuz my race was destroyed by the Legendary Plaron. Don't remind me. Gohan: Well.. Well..My mom always told me to be nice to a lady.. Exit: Hello?! Gohan? Gohan: How do you know my name? Exit: My race's telepathic. And I also know that you dig me, and I..think you're cute! So, where's your place? Gohan: Follow me! Yume: You brought a GIRL?! Oh no.. Gohan: But.. Yume: Don't you talk back to me, boy, I'll kick your ass! ' ' Yume: I'll get that f**ker back! ' ' '' Exit:Well..That's done. Let's just head inside and meet the Son Family.. How f***king amazing.. Chi Chi: Hi! My name's Chi Chi, and I'm these two's mom. Who are you? Exit: Well..I'm..Um...Durr...Gohan's, Crush/girlfriend? Chi Chi: My baby boy..Already getting a girlfriend! Exit: Ah..Mothers..It's like that on my planet when they get out of the air sacs and.. Ah..Never mind.. No one understands a Plaron..Now that they're all dead. Chi Chi: Never mind..Gotta do ma..domestic duties! Goten: Hiya, who are you? Exit: OH MY GOD HE'S SO F***KING CUTE! Hi, Goten! Goten: WOAH! How do you know ma name? Exit: Listen, kid. I gots the telepathic powers. Goten: Cool! Just like in those sci fi shows? Exit: Yeah.. You don't know the half of it. Yume: Are you hungry? Tell me about your past, Miss..? Exit: Extomankioplarion..Exit..for short.Um..Ok.. I lived in this advanced planet called Plaronus... I was the crown princesss. They projected a meteor coming to our planet in five weeks, so they sent me off..To "CONTINUE" the Plaron Race. There was supposed to be another person..My forced boyfriend, Jaranusmarzunoplarion. He died with the rest..He wanted to stay. Like I said..We have "plarion" in our names to "SIGNIFY" our greatness. Yume: Gee..and I thought WE had a weird life. Exit: I understand about your dad...Tell me more..There seems to be a block around it I can't penetrate..You must be very strong telepathically..You might not know it. Yume: F***king nosy a** b**tch Exit: SAY THAT TO MY FACE, LITTLE GIRL. Potty mouth b**tch. Narrator: And so.. Exit has found a new home and is very happy..Except for one little problem.. Episode 1 is FINISHED! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrQjs_fYMec- Theme song plays Episode 2- Tourneys and Girls http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrQjs_fYMec- Theme song plays Exit: This is a tourney? In our tourneys, we fight to the death! So all you have to do is knock em out the ring? Sorta easy. Goku: Haha! I've missed you too, guys! Um..Chi Chi..You gots a little me behind your leg. And who's the blonde haired girl? Exit: Um..My name's Exit..It's a way long story.. Vegeta: Who's this ugly w**re! Exit: EXCUSE ME MISTER! YOU LOOK LIKE A F**KING RETARD! Yume: STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!! Yume: There's kids here! And btw, no one likes Exit or Vegeta. Goten and Trunks: OHH!!! SHE RIBBIN! Gohan: Um..Everyone? Let's go sign up before its over! Exit: Puh lease! That rust bucket b**tch doing that? I could break it with a tap! Exit: Um. Miss..Videl I'm the Devil's Prostitute..Yeah..GTFO out of my man's face! Videl: Stupid! Exit: I hope I kick her a** in the tourney! Gohan: What was that about..Me being "your man"? Exit: Oops..Guess we've been rather close..But do you need me to tell you the Plaron experience of mating? Gohan: NO!! Exit: Gohan: Oh my f**king god what did I just hear?! Exit; I had to learn it when I was 4 years old. Gohan: When I was that age, I was- Exit: SSHH!!! They're announcing the names! Announcer: And Exit VS Android 18is up first! Exit: I'mma teach this garbage disposal a lesson! Android 18: You're one to talk. Exit: Come at me, bro. Exit: Hmph. I'd thought you would be a challenge. ???: WOOHOO!! Go, Exit! Exit: Lam! Who's the girl? Lam: Um..Cab, my girlfriend. Exit: Really? I mean, REALLY? CAB?! Cab: SHUT UP! Category:Page added by Chocolateaddictjr Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Chocolateaddictjr Category:Story invented by Chocolateaddictjr